


hall of mirrors

by MiniNephthys



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: 5.5 spoilers, Gen, complicated selfcest feelings, limbo is they/them douman is he/him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28408659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: Douman finds other Chaotic Evil Servants interesting: for instance, Yan Qing.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	hall of mirrors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [erythea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/erythea/gifts).



If Douman can be said to ‘like’ any other Servants, then they certainly favor those who are as cruel as themself.

Those who act neither constrained by morals or any sort of code but self-interest. The ones called Chaotic Evil are most amusing to them.

But not all of those are the same. Beasts overtaken by love, avengers fueled by hatred, pirates and thieves possessed by greed, all of these, yes - but those whose loyalty to their purehearted Master is unwavering as well.

What of Yan Qing, for example? A man who would die for his lord, would kill for his lord, and yet whose core is as selfish as any. For a fragile human heart, anything is worth not being alone. How sad, how pitiable.

(They wouldn’t know. For Limbo has no understanding of ‘human companionship’. Why would they? They were never human.)

Douman’s eyes stare into the mirror of their own. Or - no, not these. There is no hint of red in these eyes, nor the light of mischief and wickedness. These are _his_ eyes.

“Nnn, how impressive. Almost exactly like the real thing - this humble priest is awed by your skill, Doppleganger.”

From one imitation to another. But Yan Qing can stop being an imitation whenever he wants. Douman has no such luxury. Ah, is this the human emotion of jealousy?

Yan Qing smiles. Even that has the nervous energy that man once carried. “You think so, Limbo? Hahah…”

(Once they whispered words in his ear, words of victory, of revenge on all who doubted them, and he laughed so softly, just like that.)

Douman is not someone who retreats, whose stomach churns. They simply decide they do not need to be looking at Yan Qing at this moment, until he takes some other, less familiar shape.


End file.
